One Last Chance
by Hikari-Japan-Chan
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi struck a deal with a powerful being.  However, is this temporary time with his lover really worth the price he must pay?
1. Chapter 1

Yuuko stared out the window of her story room. The snow was falling slowly. "**Another boring day I see; with no story to speak of.**" Her eyes grew big as she saw a familiar face walking forward in the snow. "**Syaoran?**" _No, this fellow has green eyes_. "**How odd, another surprise visit. Well, I guess I must meet him.**" She walked out her room through the corridors and stepped outside to her porch.

The young boy looked barely eighteen. He stopped walking, and the footprints in the snow began to vanish. His head was lowered, and a heavy silence dwelled between them. "Are you. . .the dimension witch?" he asked quietly.

"**Speak up, child.**"

He lifted his head with eyes that looked fierce and courageous. "I said, are you the dimension witch."

"**That I am.**"

"Is it in your power to grant any wish?" he asked bravely.

"**It is.**"

"Then please, I beg of you. Grant my wish," his gaze did not leave her eyes.

"**If it is to bring back the life of your deceased lover I'm afraid I can not grant that. Nothing you can offer will be able to pay the price for something that big,**" she lifted her head.

"I see," he lowered his head slowly and smiled. "Please take me back then. Even if it was for a brief moment, please take me back," he looked up with a sincere smile.

"**Your wish will be granted. There is a price though. You must re-live everything once more. The future will not be changed in any way, and you may not interfere with her death. That is your price.**"

"Hai. I understand." At that moment, he was surrounded by a black and white wing as he went through the dimension of time and space.

_Now my story will begin. Of Suzaku Kururugi and Euphemia Li Britannia._


	2. Chapter 2

_If I close my eyes like this. . ._

_If I breathe calmly like this. . ._

_If I only remember that voice._

_Her voice. Her face. Her laugh. Her smile. _

_Her. But who is she? Why, can't I remember?_

_Who was it._

_Who was she?_

** "Su…ku! Suza…! Suzaku!" Cécile Croomy**** called trying to wake Suzaku up. "Lloyd, I think something's wrong."**

Lloyd smiled and stared at his blueprints, "Oh no~ What shall we do?"

Cecile frowned and placed her hand on Suzaku's forehead, "No, Lloyd I am serious! He's burning up!"

"He fell asleep in the Lancelot without the engine turned on for a whole night. Isn't it obvious he would get a little sick?" Lloyd wrote down new changes for his finest creation.

"Yes, he's been pushing himself very far for Princess Euphemia," Cecile smiled.

Princess_ Euphemia_.

Suzaku suddenly opened his eyes. He sat up on the couch and looked around. "Cecile, Lloyd. Where am I?. . ." His eyes widened, "What's the date today?"

Lloyd pointed to the calendar, "The day we are going to test my newest version of the Lancelot~!"

Suzaku smiled, "I see. Lloyd, your blueprints need more work. Try making it a little faster and alter it a bit so it can hold more power."

Lloyd and Cecile looked surprised. Cecile stuttered, "Uh, Suzaku. . .are you feeling alright? I really think that this time it'll help the Lancelot a lot."

"No~ he's right!" Lloyd said as he examined his blueprints a bit closer.

"Please excuse me, I must go see the Princess!" Suzaku ran off.

"What has gotten into him?" Cecile wondered as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were different now, and Suzaku knew this. He was no longer part of the Knights of Rounds. This left him with no political authority to request an audience with Euphemia. However, even if he could see her, what would he say?

"Maybe they will let me, because I am her knight," he said. Suzaku thought otherwise though. With the death of his beloved princess, one would have thought his desire to live left as well. _Why didn't it though?_ Some would say it was due to the command Lelouch had placed on him. Was the answer really as bland as that?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the Japanese student said as the noble beat him.

"My daughter was walking right there! You are just a number! Do you think you can step on the same ground my child did? You are inferior to us!" the man shouted.

Suzaku ran up to him and said, "Stop! What you are doing is wrong!"

The man glared at Suzaku and asked, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Lord Officer Kururugi. I'm the third Imperial princess's knight. Please stop beating this young man," he bravely declared. The title had a nice ring to it. He loved saying it. The words came out of his mouth and brought back many memories. _Not enough though._

The man gave a scornful look at him and walked away with his daughter. Suzaku watched as he left and turned his attention to the student. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The young boy barely looked any younger than Suzaku. He quickly got up and ran away before anyone could notice what he looked like. This is how the people and world lived. Suzaku looked concerned and reached out for the boy but stopped before he caused anymore trouble. The sun was setting and he knew it getting very late.

His face was serious as he said, "How ironic. Even when I'm here I still have the desire to live. That's why I'm looking for some food. Geass is really amazing." His eyes widened as he remembered everything. Suzaku finally had the opportunity to come back to the past. His first goal was to just see Euphemia_._ Now, his eyes had been opened to even more things he could accomplish; starting with the death of Zero. "I have to prevent it. There is only one way I can. I need to kill Lelouch."


	4. Chapter 4

"First thing's first," Suzaku said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I need to find everyone. Maybe even pay a visit to Shirley?" He looked up at the sunset with a wistful look in his eyes. "I should look for Gino and Anya too. Apologize in advance I guess," he said with a gentle laugh. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he put his hand on his eye. A sharp pain overtook him. "Ah, I see. I can't, can I? If I do, I'll change everything and that goes against my mission here." He smiled through the pain. He was willing to endure all this just to get a glimpse at his perfect princess.

"I thought I would find you here," a voice said.

Suzaku looked up and saw Cecile in front of him with her same gentle smile. He exclaimed, "Miss Cecile!"

"May I take a seat?" she asked. When she was seated she looked up at the sky. "Suzaku, I think I understand what you are going through right now."

He looked confused and asked, "You do?"

"Of course! I was in love when I was in your age too, you know."

"Love?" he asked as he blinked.

"Yes, Suzaku. I can see you really care about the princess, and you want to impress her in every way you can!" she said.

"Well," he said after awhile, "I guess you could say that."

"It's no use trying to hide it from me. You are still young, so feel free to embrace the love! It gets a lot more complicated as you grow up! Lots of things happen," she stopped herself as her cheeks turned red.

"Yes, they do," Suzaku murmured. _People are blessed with a power to ruin other people's lives._

"Lots of things, well, changes," Cecile turned and looked the other way.

"I can't argue with that," he said as he finished his sandwich. _A perfect angel becomes a horrid demon._

"You get tempted to do things that you shouldn't do! That you should never think!" she said.

"Wait," he began. "How did you know?" _That I was planning on killing someone?_

Cecile looked surprised and blushed, "What? Suzaku you are already at that stage!"

"Well, I hadn't decided yet. I'm still thinking if I should do it or not. It might be too hasty, but I think it's the only way," he said.

Cecile stood up quickly with her cheeks flushed red. "Suzaku! No! Don't rush into it!"

"What if it's the only way?" he asked.

"You don't need to prove anything to her!" she said.

"My loyalty comes first though," he said.

"B-But for a kid it's wrong!" she stuttered.

"I'm part of the military. I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, killing someone isn't that bad if you think about it," he said softly.

"Suza-"Cecile froze. "Wait, killing?" she asked as she tilted her head. "So this time you weren't talking about having a sexual relationship with Princess Euphemia?"

A long and awkward silence came after words.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Suzaku," she said as she blushed.

"No, it's fine. I should have caught on faster," he said with red cheeks.

"Well, now, you should go back to the military barracks," she said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you are right!" he got up laughing awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow then. If you want, I could take you to the Princess," Cecile smiled. "Lloyd needed to pay a visit there anyways."

"Really? Great, thanks Miss Cecile," he said. "I'd love that."


	5. Chapter 5

Suzaku Kururugi walked bravely and strongly standing tall in his soldier uniform. Cecile looked back at him and saw something different about him. She couldn't really tell what it was. Maybe he looked a little taller? No, his eyes were just so much more mature and experienced.

"Cecile," Lloyd called.

She looked at him and answered, "Yes?"

"Viceroy Cornelia has invited us to have dinner with them. She must have realized how much work we have to do here," Lloyd said as he walked through the halls.

Suzaku asked, "Should I stay and help?"

"That won't be necessary, Suzaku. Just go and have fun!" Lloyd said as he walked into the palace's laboratory.

"He's right, go see your princess," Cecile smiled and followed Lloyd.

Suzaku stood there looking dumbfounded. As the door closed, he chuckled lightly. He turned and walked the other way towards his princess. He loved saying that.

"These halls are the same as before." He made many turns until he finally made it to the door. He opened it and the doves roosting on the porch flew into the bright sky.

Euhpemia was standing there underneath the shade of the tree. She turned and looked at Suzaku surprised. Her eyes glistened and her hair swirled gently. "Suzaku?" she said.

"Euphy," his eyes widened. He love the taste of the words on his lips. "E-Euphy," he mumbled as tears gathered in his eyes. Suzaku lifted his arm to his eyes to cover his tears. She lifted her dress and rushed up to him. "What's wrong, Suzaku?" she asked as she put her hand on his cheek. "Are you sad, Suzaku? Did something happen?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but no voice came out of Suzaku's mouth. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't find the words to say. Suzaku smiled through the tears and held her hands in his. He shook his head and rested his forehead on hers.

Euphemia looked surprised and blushed slightly. She stared up at him and giggled saying, "Oh, Suzaku, as silly as always. You can tell me anything, you know. After all, you are my personnel knight."

She felt a drop of his tear fall on her hand. It was so warm. She never felt any more comfortable. Euphemia looked up at his eyes and saw how sad he seemed. She tightened her grasp on his hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Euphy, I," he stopped and bit his lip. "I need to do something."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I need to prevent something. So I," he murmured. "So I," he couldn't continue.

"Suzaku-" Euphemia began.

"I need someone better to protect you."

She looked worried, "What?"

The wind shifted the great tree's leaves and brushed through the princess's hair. The shadow of the leaves danced about as well.

He slowly let go of her hands. "Please, Euphy, if you stay with me you will-" he stopped speaking. He let out a breath and said, "You once told me you admired me for my strength."

"That hasn't changed, Suzaku!" she protested.

"But you are wrong. I'm not strong enough to go through it all again. I just can't."

"What? I don't understand," she said confused.

"Please just trust me. Euphy, we can't ever meet again. If we do, I might die." _From the pain of losing you_.

"But-"

"Euphy, to tell you the truth," he said solemnly, "I hate you."

Euphemia's eyes grew wider very slowly.

"I hate how you are so kind. It leaves you so defenseless. It's impossible to protect such a fragile princess. I see that now. I just can't. I might die." _If I see you die again_.

"Do I have to say it again? I really hate-"

Euphemia interrupted him and called, "Suzaku."

His eyes widened.

"Suzaku, why? I know I'm not that smart or strong. I really am defenseless. Even so, I love you. I really do. Even if you won't accept me, please don't expect me to never see you again!" she pleaded with him.

Suzaku turned away refusing to make eye contact. "I'm sorry! I just can't stop these feelings. I can't control these feelings!" he shouted.

"Feelings? Of hatred?" she asked.

He gazed up at her and answered, "Yes."

"Fine then. I, Euhpemia Li Britannia, hereby deprive you of the burden and honor of knighthood," she said nobly.

"I'm sorry." With those last words, Suzaku left. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She just watched his broad back going farther and farther away. Somewhere in her heart she knew he was serious, but her experience would not accept it. Her heart refused to see the reality of what had just happened.

"No way. . ." she said.


	6. I will update soon!

**A/N:**

****Thank you for the support and advice! Most of my stories have been written and published a whole year ago when I was very young and strange. Now, I take my writing style a bit more seriously, and I have my own personal beta. My future plans for this story is to update weekly and eventually complete it. When that day comes, I hope to have **earned** your praise. Everything I've done up until now was achieved through luck and my love for anime. Now, it will be very different. Please believe me, and support me to the very end!

And as much as I love the help, discouraging and ...not so nice... reviews do not help me at all. Please keep those thoughts to yourself. In any case, I am only posting this to declare myself a true fanfic author. I will complete this story. Thank you for your patience.

-Princess Ultear

(Hikari-Japan-Chan is my beta side. Princess Ultear will forever be my author side.)


End file.
